День Влюбленных на Вавилоне 5
by susanivanova12
Summary: Доктора заносит на Вавилон 5 в День Влюбленных со всеми его последствиями


Автор: Susan Ivanova

Рейтинг: PG-13

Размер: мини

Пейринг: Доктор, Джон Шеридан, Стивен Франклин, мистер Морден, Кош и корабли

Жанр: AU, Crossover (x-over), Fluff, Humor, Romance

Отказ: отказ

Фандом: Babylon 5, Доктор Кто?

Аннотация: Доктора заносит на Вавилон 5 в День Влюбленных со всеми его последствиями

Статус: Закончен

Доктор в совершенном обалдении смотрел на незнакомой конструкции корабль, выпустивший щупальца из своей обшивки и нежно поглаживающий ТАРДИС по крыше.

Что в данном случае делать и что это вообще было, Доктор не имел ни малейшего понятия, но, судя по тому, как мелодично ворковала его любимая синяя будочка, опасности прикосновения кальмарообразного корабля не представляли.

-Да у вас любовь!- ахнул Доктор, догадавшись, в чем дело.

-Да-а-а,- выдохнул рядом чужой голос.

Доктор от неожиданности подпрыгнул и обернулся, встретившись глазами с симпатичным скафандром, поблескивающим дорогой материей и подмигивающим лампочками.

-Ваш корабль?- кивнул Доктор на воркующий транспорт. ТАРДИС уже музыкально постанывала как разгоряченная земная женщина.

-Мой,- ответил незнакомец.- А это твой? – глазная линза расширилась, а изящная головка повернулась в сторону синей будки.

-Мой,- кивнул Доктор, незаметно коснувшись ткани скафандра нового знакомца.- М-м-м, какая красота!

-Спасибо,- мелодично ответил пришелец, подмигнув розовыми лампочками на передней части скафандра.- В этот день прикосновения несут глубинный смысл,- возвестил он загадочно.

-А, да, - обрадовался Доктор.- На Земле сегодня день Влюбленных. Знаете, что такое любовь?

-Знаю. Лавина идет с гор, ее ничто не остановит,- глазная линза запульсировала и широко открылась, выпуская ослепительно-яркий свет, словно бы вливающийся в глаза и рот Доктора, замершего от неожиданности.

-О, че-е-ерт, и тут тоже,- высокий красивый мужчина в форме капитана, держась одной рукой за голову, второй за стену, приблизился к лежащему на полу Доктору.- Гарибальди, док 13, новая жертва этих нимфоманов,- сообщил мужчина в переговорник-линк на руке.- Черт бы драл этих ворлонцев с Тенями.

-Джон, ты в порядке?- раздался из линка взволнованный голос начальника службы безопасности станции.

-Майкл, держись сегодня от Коша подальше, по-моему, у него то ли течка, то ли бурная любовь ко всему живому. Он клеился даже к бортовому компьютеру и моей кофеварке.

Из линка хохотнули.

-Пришлю Франклина. На ногах-то хоть держишься? – сочувственно спросил Гарибальди.

-Едва.

-И каково это было?- в голосе Гарибальди явственно проявилось жгучее любопытство.

-Обалденно, конечно, но мне достается девятый раз за утро, - застонал Шеридан.- Замучился брюки менять.

-Любит он тебя, все-таки,- завистливо произнес Майкл перед тем, как отключить связь.

-Любит,- беззлобно проворчал Шеридан.- Знал бы, что такое ворлонская любовь в День Влюбленных, сбежал бы на ЗаХаДум подальше.

-Вы этого так хотите?- раздался мягкий голос мистера Мордена сзади и капитан застонал. Стрелять в этого нельзя, убить себя – тем более. Придется вытерпеть десятую порцию любви этого человека, потому что Тени, как ни странно, тоже сходили с ума от любви именно в этот день.

Бедняга Иванова заперлась у себя в каюте, минбарцы попрятались, а капитану приходилось отдуваться за всех.

-Чего Вы хотите, капитан?- еще нежнее прошептал Морден перед тем, как поцеловать красавца-капитана.

Шеридан расслабился и подумал о родине – все равно деваться некуда.

Доктор пришел в себя лишь поздно ночью, лежа на удобной койке медлаба станции. Земляне назвали бы произошедшее ментальной связью, телепатическим единением, а сам таймлорд никогда и никому в жизни бы не признался, что его поимели так глубоко и так сладко, что ни одному таймлорду и не снилось.

-Как самочувствие?- обратился к лежащему и улыбающемуся во все тридцать два зуба Доктору темнокожий молодой мужчина.

-Превосходное!- довольно и сыто ответил Доктор, поднявшись и отводя в сторону руку доктора с прибором в ней.- Нет-нет, я действительно в полном порядке. Скажите, это у ворлонцев только на День Влюбленных или постоянно?

-Это безобразие? – устало улыбнулся доктор.- Только в этот день, слава богу. Бедный капитан,- добавил он, кивнув на соседнюю койку, где без сознания лежал красивый светловолосый мужчина весь в засосах и стоящим около него не менее красивым молодым темноволосым мужчиной, теребившим какое-то украшение на шее. – Командора Синклера ворлонцы так не любили, а этому особо «везет»,- шепнул доктор. – Теперь неделю проспит.

-М-м-м?- спросил Доктор, нацелив на обоих мужчин отвертку. Данные показались ему невероятным – тридцать девять раз с ворлонской стороны и почти сорок со стороны Мордена, если не считать обморок капитана на самом интересном месте. – И почему он не улетит?

-Не хочет,- пожал плечами доктор. – А кто бы хотел? – искренне удивился он.- Вы еще центавриан в этот день не видели – шесть уровней секса! Шесть! Кто ж устоит?

-Да Вы что-о-о!- ошалело протянул Доктор, делая мысленную пометку на будущее.- Пожалуй, навещу это место на следующий год,- решил он.


End file.
